Fatty Time
Fatty Time was TheMidnightFrogs' first podcast, hosted by the show's namesake DFatman with ThornBrain, Mugiwara Yoshi, and a number of recurring guests. It began on December 14, 2009, predating TheMidnightFrogs' official founding by half a month, and TheMidnightFrogs era ran until April 9, 2010. Thorn and Yoshi split from Fatman on April 12, thereafter starting TheMidnightFrogs Podcast. The show currently airs weekly on The MIXX Radio Network on Sundays at 5PM Eastern, hosted by Fatman and GhostTC. Because the show is no longer a MidnightFrogs project, only Episodes 1-17 from the original December 2009-April 2010 run will be archived here. Podcast Description Fatty Time's format was much looser than TheMidnightFrogs Podcast, with everyone generally mucking about in-between updates on projects, often with Thorn reading stories in a humorous manner or members reviewing shows, films or games. The show was prone to arguing between the core trio and constant talking over each other, two factors in their eventual breakup in April 2010. Fatty Time was inspired by the podcast Wha-Chow, whose format was loose and involved whatever topics came to the members' minds. Wha-Chow's Ustream chat room was also where Yoshi first asked for help for a potential Sgt Frog Abridged in July 2009, and subsequently where he, Thorn, Fatman, and GhostTC first met, though they would not begin interacting until late-Fall. History Fatty Time started out as a short-lived interview podcast, Fatman Fatty Time by DFatman on PodOMatic. He interviewed Psyguy and Kirbopher from Fireball20xl.com in August 2009 and abridger MasakoX in October 2009 before meeting ThornBrain and Mugiwara Yoshi. The current form of the podcast was subsequently established on a separate PodOMatic account. The show ran for 17 recorded episodes, (approximately 20 total episodes, due to two failing to be recorded and one unreleased until 2013) before Thorn and Yoshi split from Fatman in April 12, 2010 and started TheMidnightFrogs Podcast as the official team podcast. Fatman continued to broadcast new episodes on the PodOMatic in 2010 until the account ran out of space in June, then briefly moved to Blip.tv in 2011 (the account was deleted in 2014). The show became weekly again in late-2011, being aired on online radio station The Dream Radio Network, then moving to Radio FUBAR in May 2012 and airing until the station's closing on May 8, 2015. The show now airs on The MIXX Radio Network on Sundays at 5PM Eastern. Due to the episodes not being archived since the move to Radio FUBAR in 2012 and the shutting down of Blip.tv, the only places to find episodes outside of listening to it live are this wiki's links to podcasts from TheMidnightFrogs era, the PodOMatic account, and the short-lived YouTube channel. Guests GhostTC was the only consistent regular on the podcast, with Thorn's friend Madcapoperator appearing almost as consistently. LordMog, ThePS2God, and Al Vee were recurring guests during the respective periods they were part of the SFA cast, and Fatman's friends DragoonCheetah and VFanatic joined a couple times. Special guests were Psyguy and Cailen of Fireball20xl.com for Episode 3, and abridger Takahata101 for Episode 12. Segments When the podcast developed a structure around Episode 5, the episodes would usually have some or all of the following: *''Today's Events: The show's cast talks about what they'd been up to since the previous podcast. *Updates'' **''Sgt Frog Abridged'' updates: The podcast chronicled the development of SFA1R and the mid-period of SFA2R, from the original audition video to the early stages of the Momoka fiasco. **''FATLPs'' updates: FATLPs was the team's original Let's Play channel, notably active two months prior to TheMidnightFrogs. After the split from Fatman, Thorn and Yoshi formed TheStrawhatNO!. **'Personal projects' ***''Legend of the Fatman'' status: Fatman was working on an RPG Maker game since before his meeting with Thorn, based on his own stories and his friends. He has long since abandoned the project. *''Grammar Nazi Thorn: Thorn reads a badly-written story by Fatman or occasionally a guest writer, wherein he accentuates the typos and capos. Began in Episode 2 as a result of Thorn (and for that one episode, Yoshi) patronizingly reading Fatman's stories and poems. *Fatman's Fucked-Up-but-True Story: Fatman tells a strange but true story that happened in his life. The stories often happened as a result of him drinking and usually involved him being injured. *Yoshi's Craptastic Story: An offshoot of ''Grammar Nazi Thorn. Yoshi would write a story with terrible grammar and spelling, and Thorn would read it as over-the-top as possible. Began in Podcast 9 in response to a boring Grammar Nazi Thorn segment where the story had no typos. The Craptastic Story was usually based around a mix of unrelated video games and cartoons, and Monkey D. Luffy and Naruto would have fights in every story. *'Game and movie reviews': Fatman, Ghost, or occasionally another guest review a game, show, or movie they recently saw. Mostly used as filler. It was also not uncommon for Thorn or Fatman to play new songs of theirs near the end of a podcast. Short-Lived Segments These segments were only used a few times before being dropped: *''Tamama Sings: Thorn and Yoshi sing songs in their respective Tamama voices. Originally Yoshi would read a story from Fatman in the style of Tamama impromptu singing. Began in Episode 2 but was only used a couple times before Yoshi and Thorn decided to just sing covers as Tamama, due to the trouble of maintaining a beat over Skype. They then only recorded a cover of "Dick in a Box" before retiring the segment completely. *Bad Audition Hour: Following off of the podcast episode of the same name, Yoshi would showcase a piece of bad voice acting, usually by a ''Sgt Frog fan auditioning for a fan-project on YouTube. Sometimes referred to in-episode as "Bad Voice Acting Time" or a variation thereof. Despite its title the segment was never more than a few minutes long. Only lasted as a segment for two episodes. *''Torture Tamama: A one-time sequence intended to make Yoshi scream in a very high pitch, due to the team finding it hilarious, by launching the clueless Tamama from a catapult. It only aired in Episode 8. *Masterpieces of the Past: Thorn's intended album review segment, wherein he would review an obscure album that he loved. He only reviewed [[Of Fuck Off Fatass and Go Play Happy Sack|''Prayers on Fire by The Birthday Party]] before he and Yoshi split from Fatman. Notable Developments from TheMidnightFrogs-era *The first episode marks the formation of the original head MidnightFrogs trio of Yoshi, Thorn and Fatman with Thorn asking to be a writer for Sgt Frog Abridged shortly before the start of the recording. **The original team's steady dissolution can be seen throughout the podcast's run, most obviously from February 2010 onward. *Development of [[Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 1R|the original Sgt Frog Abridged debut and pilot]], plus the subsequent launch party. **Casting for the series' debut was documented in the podcast. Note: only LillyLivers remains on the team from the audition video-era. *First documented explanation of the Tamama Tits inside-joke. *The Dorodo inside-joke originates from the "Bad Audition Hour" episode. *The team coined the term "capo" in "Tamama Sings of Grammar Nazi". Episodes These are the episodes released while Fatty Time was the official podcast of TheMidnightFrogs. Fatman has aired new episodes since, but they will not have pages made for them. *Episode 1 - TAMATA TITS - (December 14, 2009) *Episode 2 - Tamama Sings of Grammar Nazi - (December 17, 2009) *Episode 3 - Psy and Cailen - (December 18, 2009) *Episode 4 - Bad Audition Hour - (December 30, 2009) *Episode 5 - Jumped out of Bed, Fell Through the Floor - (January 2, 2010) *Episode 6 - Superman'd Out the Window - (January 8, 2010) *Episode 7 - ICE CREAM in the MEN'S ROOM - (January 15, 2010) *Episode 8 - Marik's Shattered Dick in a Box - (January 22, 2010) *Episode 9 - Nartoe wuz a Dikey Duh End - (January 29, 2010) *Episode 10 - Mahrio and Looegee Bobsled Down a Hill - (February 6, 2010) *Episode 10.5 - Podcast 10.5 - (February 13, 2010 - Unreleased until June 17, 2013) *Episode 11 - Sgt Frog Abridged Launch Party - (February 19, 2010) *Episode 12 - Takahata101 Ignites the Sloppy Mexican Batch - (February 27, 2010) *Episode 13 - I Object to Your Kit Kat Bar - (March 5, 2010) *Episode 14 - FOOK JOO AN JOUR FAWKIN FLAHWERZ - (March 12, 2010) *Episode 15 - Of Fuck Off Fatass and Go Play Happy Sack - (March 19, 2010) *Episode 16 - SNAKES CANNOT PLANE - (March 26, 2010) *Episode 17 - Mike Teh Emptee DVD Bawx - (April 9, 2010) Notes *Episodes 1 - 9 and 10.5 are hosted on Thorn's MediaFire. Episodes 10 - 17 are hosted on Fatty Time's PodOMatic. All 18 podcasts were uploaded to Thorn's YouTube mirroring channel, Thorn's Archives. *A Christmas podcast was broadcast on December 26, 2009, but it was accidentally never recorded. There was also a Skype recorder glitch which resulted in the loss of an April 2, 2010 podcast. *"Podcast 10.5" was recorded on February 13, 2010, but Thorn refused to have it released due to it being boring, annoying and depressing. It was finally released June 17, 2013 on Thorn's Archives for this site's archival purposes. category:No Longer with TheMidnightFrogs Category:Pre-Sgt Frog Abridged